Unusual Bosses
What... In The Hell... Is That? Occasionally, an unusual type of boss can spawn. These bosses are much different from their normal counterparts. These types of bosses appear when the bosses are losing too much or if specified by an admin or priviledged player. They can heavily mix up the strategies to take down a boss and add another layer of difficulty and fun for the players. Players can pick certain unusual types if they meet certain specifications. All Unusual bosses have a downside, with the exception of Furious, Mirror, Bouncy, Kamikaze, Ninja, Old School, Suddenly, a, and Cookie. To choose an unusual boss, simply hold >Crouch< after selecting your boss. (They will be greyed out if you cannot pick one). Types The current unusual bosses and their abilities are as follows: Possible Unusual Rolls *'Furious': These bosses build rage slightly faster, and will always use their 200% Rage ability instead of their 100%. Because of this, players are recommended to use their ability as soon as they reach 100%, as waiting for the rage meter to reach 200% is redundant and useless. Furious bosses are colored red. *'Pre-Heated': This Boss begins with 99% rage. *'Unstoppable': An Unstoppable boss cannot be knocked back from damage and stops Soldiers from gaining rage. However, these bosses move slightly slower in comparison to other types, yet can be knocked back from airblasts. Unstoppable bosses are colored orange. *'Shadow': A Shadow boss can only be seen when a player is near it. They fade into the darkness the further it is away from a player. This boss also makes no noise at all; however they cannot stomp players. Female Pyro cannot be this type of boss. *'Bloodthirsty': One class on the blue team will become hunted at the beginning of a round. Hunted classes are outlined, slowed and give the boss double rage. Once one hunted class is eliminated, another hunted class will be selected at random. *'Baby': Turns all players into heavies for this boss (with the exception of spies) as only heavies know how to deal with babies. This boss generates rage slightly slower, speaks in a much higher pitch, and deals less damage to players. *'Mirror': A Mirror boss will bounce rockets and flares off their bodies. Because of this, it is highly recommended you don't use rockets or flares, as reflected projectiles will easily kill teammates. *'Über': This kind of boss will not take damage from players that are being Übercharged. This boss also has a deeper voice than usual. The downside to this is that Über bosses generate rage slightly slower. *'Bouncy': Full of energy, a Bouncy boss can use Super Jump as frequently as they like, with no overheat. *'Toxic': With red and blue skulls flying around it, a Toxic boss instantly kills anyone they touch, but in return takes a significant amount of additional damage. Keep in mind that not even Übercharge will save you from touching this boss. Because of this, it is highly recommended that you keep your distance. *'Ninja': A master of the element of surprise, Ninja bosses are completely invisible when spawned / reset until they kill a player or use a taunt ability. *'Kamikaze': Fatal damage causes the boss to go out with a bang. *'Suddenly, a -': This boss spawns in the Blue base instead of Red, meaning that at the start of the round, the boss with spawn along with the rest of the players. When this boss is reset, he is sent to blue spawn instead of red. *'Old School': Only available to the first four bosses of VSH; Saxton Hale, Vagineer, HHH and Christian Brutal Sniper. This boss uses the ability from the old Saxton Hale mod. Hale, HHH, and Christian Brutal Sniper spook players in a nearby radius for 5 seconds. Vagineer gets Hale's rage ability. THis is the only unusual type that can be picked by all players. Bosses that cannot be rolled *'Cookie': This boss has an extra 20% health and maintains slightly more health when Sudden Death begins. This type of boss is awarded to players who complete special objectives. *'Bland': If a player insults other player of unfairly using their rage ability during 1v1, the player making the insults will be forced to play as a Bland boss when it is their turn. Bland bosses cannot use their rage ability. *'Self-Made': This Boss only appears on a player that helped design the boss they are playing as. This Boss can use a normal rage every 20-30 seconds, ignoring the need to absorb damage first. Self-Made owners can pick their boss(es), even if they would be otherwise disabled on the server. Self-Made bosses cannot gain 200% rage and are covered in the community sparkles effect. *'Sparkle': This boss is similar to Self-Made. This boss is given to players who donate unusual hats to SolarFlare. The only difference between Self-Made and Sparkle is the name and description. *'Birthday': When it is Ozfur's birthday, every boss is a Birthday boss (unless another unusual type is selected). Like a Cookie boss, the boss has a slight increase in maximum health, but it is to less of an extent compared to Cookie. *'''Solars Own: '''This unusual type can only be used by Solarflare. This remake of vs saxton hale was made by the almighty Solarflare and thus Solarflare gave himself god powers. It is bouncy, toxic, cannot be damaged, cannot be beaten (even if you survive until the end of a round), it can rage as much as Solarflare likes to press his rage button. You better run, you better hide, Solareflare will slaughter you. Tips and Tricks *When playing as Shadow Applejack, save up your taunt and quietly pick off players whilst you are invisible. Your prey will never see it coming. *When playing against a Bouncy boss, make sure you pay close attention to the skies. *Since Toxic bosses kill anyone that touches them, the Toxic Christian Brutal Sniper is considered by the player base to be the most powerful boss of all. Using the Fury ability will cause a substantial amount of players to die, as the taunt forces players to touch him. Since this boss was almost impossible to defeat, this combination is now permanantly disabled. *Bland Mario, Candyman and Captain Falcon are the weakest bosses, as their passives relies on their rage abilities. Bland Candyman would be the weakest boss if you took win ratio health into consideration. Gallery Erwerwe.jpg|Shadow Joker 2011-09-13 00014.jpg|Kamikaze Cuddly Heavy, about to explode. 2011-09-07 00003.jpg|Old-School Vagineer, using Egar 2011-09-06 00005.jpg|Toxic Candyman 2011-07-29 00004.jpg|Furious Charmander 2011-07-03 00009.jpg|Old Toxic Christian Brutal Sniper 2011-09-13_00012.jpg|Unstoppable Applejack 2011-09-13_00001.jpg|Self-Made / Sparkle Pinkie Pie Category:Bosses